Lightning's Big Day
by MissHonda
Summary: It was Light's big day..but where has she gone?   I hope you like my story, It's my second for FFXIII hope you like :D


_Today is Lightning's wedding. It's the 3rd of March. I'm the maid of honor! Not a surprise is it. Well, as you can imagine, I'm taking Cloud with me. I have to say, I didn't think this day would ever come, but I was totally proved wrong. I'm so happy for her. It's been a long road to finally get to where we are. When we lost Sahz, I thought we would never get over it, and I think it still haunts us to this day. Enough on the depressing subject, let's focus on my sisters' wedding! _

"Serah, where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you. I need you to tell me which sword belt I should wear around my dress!" said Lightning.

"Lightning, are you kidding? I thought you were done with your old ways! You're getting married today, not fighting in a war" Serah said.

"You're right, I guess I'm just not used to 'being a girl' like you" said Lightning.

"Very funny! I think you know how to be a girl just as much as I do, so let's hurry up and put your veil on!" said Serah.

"Can I come in?" said a man's voice.

"Sure" said Lightning.

"Daddy! I haven't seen you in so long!" said Serah.

Serah gave her dad a big hug.

"I know dear, it's been too long. Lightning, you look beautiful. I can't believe my first daughter is getting married!"

"Hey! I'm getting married in 2 weeks, isn't that pretty special too?" said Serah.

"Of course, but today is your sisters' day, and we should be happy for her."

"I am. I'm proud to say that I'll get to see my big sister get married!"

"Thanks dad, it means a lot that you could be here. I think mom would have loved to be here. I miss her so much" said Lightning.

"I know, so do we. She is here right now in your heart" said Lightning's dad.

***knockknock***

"Come in!" said Serah.

"Lightning! You look so pretty! I can't believe little Lightning is getting married to my brother!" said Snow.

"*laughs,*, I know! I never would have thought. I guess anything can happen." said Lightning.

"Hmm, I think it's time everyone leaves the maid of honor and the bride alone for some sister talk!' said Serah.

"Okay, we'll see you after the wedding" said their dad.

-door shuts-

"Lightning, did you think that you get married so quickly? I mean, when me and Snow met, we thought about it right away, but I didn't think you felt the same way," said Serah.

"Well, when I met Thunder, I had this crazy feeling, and I just knew he was the one I wanted to be with. I never felt that with anyone, or anything for that matter," said Lightning.

"That's really sweet sis, I'm so happy fr you, and I think you two will be happy forever. I hope you both, Snow and I will hang out as much as we did before today. Especially before we get married," said Serah.

"Definitely, we will sis. Hey, have you see Hope? I thought he said he was coming I would hate for him to miss the wedding," said Lightning.

"No, I didn't see him, but I can go check if you want," said Serah

"Okay, Serah. Thanks. I'll be waiting here!" said Lightning.

-Serah walks out of the room-

-Lightning is looking at herself in the mirror, and she suddenly hears a knock on her window. She got a little nervous, but she walked toward her window and looked out to see Thunder laughing, and waving at her to come down from her room. She smiled and quickly opened her window and jumped out into his arms.

"-laughing- What do you think you're doing? You're not meant to see the bride before the wedding!" said Lightning.

"I wanted to see you," said Thunder.

"Well, I wanted to see you too, believe it or not, (-laughs-)" said Lightning.

"Good, now let's get out of here," said Thunder.

"Are you joking? We're supposed to get married! What are you expecting to do?" said lightning.

"well, come with me and find out," said Thunder.

"Fine, but if we're late to our own wedding, I'm going to say you kidnapped me," said lightning.

"-laughs- Okay, well you'll be telling them the truth," said thunder.

They grabbed eachother's hand and ran away from lightning's house, towards the sunset.

"Lightning? I'm back, and I found Hope, he just got here. Lightning? Are you up here?" said Serah.

Serah looked around the room, searched the bathroom to see if her sister was anywhere to be found. She looked by the window and noticed that the window was open, and there was a small piece of white material caught on the windowsill.

"She must have climbed out of the window! Why would she do that? I hope she's okay! How could she do this on her wedding day! I have to tell daddy!" said Serah.

Serah ran down the stairs and looked around to tell her dad, but he was no where to be found. She ran over to Snow, who was talking to Hope, and she was freaking out.

"Snow! I can't find Lightning, and I found a piece of her dress caught in the window! Have you seen her?" said Serah.

"No sweetie, I haven't seen her. I just saw Thunder about 10 minutes ago though. Did you think that maybe they went somewhere together?" said Snow.

"I doubt they would leave an hour before their own wedding, Snow," said Hope.

"Hey, you don't know that! They could have just ran off forgetting all of us and planning to never return! My sister is gone forever! What will I do? I'll have no one to talk to, no one who understands me!" said Serah.

"Serah, honey, I'm your fiancee, if that means anything!" said Snow.

"Oh, I know, you're right. If Lightning wants to leave, then that's fine. It's okay," said Serah.

"What are we going to do if they don't come back? I mean everyone is waiting to see them get married," said Hope.

"Well, I guess we'll have to just tell everyone that we don't know where they are. It's not like it's our fault," said Snow.

"Okay, Hope, you can tell everyone, thanks!" said Serah.

"Hey I did not volunteer anything!" said Hope.

"I know, that's why we volunteered you! Good luck," said Snow.

-Hope rolled his eyes-

"Can't believe I have to do this," said Hope.

Hope walked over to where everyone was just eating and waiting for the wedding.

"Excuse me, everyone. I have some bad news, we do not know where Lightning and Thunder are. Serah said that she thinks that Lightning climbed out of the window, and that her and Thunder went somewhere. That's all we know. Thanks for your attention," said Hope.

Everyone started talking and becoming very worried.

"How could this have happened? Serah! Weren't you up there with Lightning?" said Serah and Lightning's dad.

"I was, but she asked me to see if Hope had gotten here! So, I went down stairs to see if he was here yet. When I went back up stairs, she was just gone!" said Serah.

"This is a disaster. We have to go looking for them., said Serah and Lightning's dad.

"Okay dad, I think Snow and Hope should go with you and I'll wait here just in case they come back," said Serah.

"Okay dear, we'll be back soon. Be careful and just wait here." said her dad.

"See you soon." said Serah.

Snow walked over to Serah.

"I don't want to leave you Serah, I'm going to wait with you," said Snow.

"Oh, you're so sweet. I'm glad you decided to stay! I love you," said Serah.

"I love you too, sweetie," said Snow.

_To be continued..._


End file.
